Wind Of Change
by Bluremi
Summary: Istri yang baik, anak yang akan lahir, dan tanah pertanian yang subur, hidup Gaara terlihat sempurna. Tetapi angin datang mengacaukannya. Bagaimana Gaara menghadapi badai dalam kehidupannya? For GIST 2012, AU,wind, hope and new days sub theme. Mind to review.


"Gaara... apakah kau sudah menyiapkan nama bagi calon anak kita ini?"

"Hnn, aku belum menemukan nama yang pas."

" Kau ini, anak ini beberapa minggu lagi akan lahir."

"Saat ia lahir nanti pasti aku sudah menemukan nama yang cocok Ino."

oOoOoOo

**Wind Of Change**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**For GIST (Gaara Ino Spring's Tale)**

Warning : AU, typo, rush dan OOC

oOoOoOo

Dengan lembut Gaara mencium kening Ino, tangannya bergerak ke arah perut yang telah membesar milik istrinya. Dirasakannya bayi dalam kandungan Ino menendang-nendangkan kakinya. "Hmm... sepertinya kau tidak sabar ingin segera keluar." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ino ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan suaminya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur mendapatkan suami seperti Gaara. Gaara terus mengelus perut Ino sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

TOK TOK TOK

"Gaara! Apakah kau sudah siap, aku sudah menunggu di luar." Terdengar pintu depan diketuk dan ada orang yang memanggil nama Gaara.

"Ino, sepertinya itu suara Jugo aku harus segera berangkat." Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari perut Ino dan segera mengambil topi lebar dan peralatan pertanian yang sudah disiapkan. Sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu depan dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Ino.

"Aku pergi dulu jaga dirimu baik-baik, kalau kau butuh bantuan panggilah Shizune." Gaara berpamitan pada Ino.

"Iya, iya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Cepatlah sana berangkat, Jugo sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Sambil tertawa Ino mulai membereskan meja makan. Melihat Ino yang ceria hati Gaara menjadi tenang dan ia pun segera melangkahkan kaki keluar menemui Jugo yang sudah menunggu.

oOoOoOo

Musim semi adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk memulai masa berladang. Demikian juga dengan Gaara. Ia mendapatkan tanah untuk dikelola dari pemerintah. Setelah setahun penuh ia mengurus surat tanah dan mempersiapkan agar bisa ditanami, tahun ini akhirnya tanah pertaniannya bisa mulai dikerjakan.

Sudah sekitar tiga minggu ia menebar bibit untuk tanah pertaniannya dan sekarang sudah mulai terlihat tunas-tunas kecil. "Jugo, dalam beberapa bulan ke depan tunas-tunas ini akan tumbuh tinggi dan kita akan bisa melihat hasil dari kerja keras kita saat ini."

"Ya , dan aku harap tidak akan ada gangguan pada tanah pertanian ini." Jugo menimpali ucapan Gaara. Kemudian mereka mulai bekerja untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sudah menunggu.

oOoOoOo

Sambil bersenandung kecil Ino mulai mengerjakan kegiatannya pagi itu. Setelah membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring, Ino membersihkan rumah. Ino mulai membereskan kamar tidur terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah waktunya mengganti seprai." Ino mengangkat seprai dari atas kasur dan mengambil seprai baru yang bersih dari dalam lemari. Saat mengambil seprai yang berada di rak paling atas matanya menangkap tumpukan benda lembut berwarna putih. Diambilnya benda lembut itu yang ternyata adalah pakaian bayi.

"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin segera melihatmu memakai pakaian ini." Ino tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

"Semoga kau nanti lahir dengan sehat dan selamat." Ino lalu menaruh kembali pakaian bayi itu ke dalam lemari dam melanjutkan memasang seprai.

Tak terasa hari sudah beranjak siang, Ino terlihat sibuk di dapur. Ia sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk Gaara dan dirinya sendiri. " Mmm, bagaimana kalau siang ini aku membuat sup sayuran dan dagin asap," dan Ino pun segera tenggelam dalam kesibukannya.

oOoOoOo

"Gaara sepertinya saat ini sudah waktunya kita untuk makan siang." Jugo berkata sambil menuangkan air ke dalam mulutnya. Pekerjaan mereka sudah hampir selesai.

" Hnn, kau benar ayo kita pulang ke rumahku, ikutlah makan bersama kami." Gaara mengusap keringat di mukanya, cuaca sangat panas.

"Gaara sepertinya akan ada badai hari ini sejak tadi aku merasakan hawa yang aneh."

"Semoga badai itu tidak sampai ke sini, kalau tidak akan sia-sia semua kerja keras kita sebulan terakhir ini." Ucap Gaara sambil terus berjalan menjauhi tanah pertanian. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mereka berdua, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sesampainya di rumah Ino sudah menunggu dengan makanan yang tersedia di meja makan. Mereka bertiga makan sambil berbincang santai. "Ino... kau kenapa berhenti makan?" Tanya Gaara heran melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba menghentikan suapan makanannya.

"Ga-Gaara, apa kau dengar suara gemuruh itu?" Wajah Ino terlihat pucat.

Gaara menajamkan pendengarannya dan benar saja telinganya menangkap suara gemuruh yang semakin mendekat. "Jugo! Cepat kau tutup pintu dan jendela rapat-rapat! Ternyata badai ini datang lebih cepat dari yang kita duga." Gaara memerintah Jugo sementara ia sendiri menuju pintu belakang untuk memastikan bahwa kuda-kuda miliknya aman dari terjangan badai yang akan segera datang.

Tepat setelah Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu belakang berhembuslah angin kencang. Dinding-dinding rumah bergetar menahan terjangan angin kencang. Gaara memeluk Ino dengan erat berusaha menenangkan hati Ino. Jugo duduk dalam diam tetapi tetap siaga. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian berakhirlah badai yang menyeramkan itu. Gaara dan Jugo keluar untuk melihat kerusakan yang ditimbulkan.

Pemandangan di luar sungguh berantakan. Rumah-rumah yang atapnya sudah hilang sebagian maupun seluruhnya tampak dimana-mana. Rumah Gaara sendiri tidak luput dari kerusakan, pinggir atapnya bergeser akibat terpaan angin.

"Biar aku yang memperbaikinya, sebaiknya kau pergi ke tanah pertanian sepertinya terjangan angin di sana lebih besar daripada di sini." Setelah berkata demikian Jugo segera masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk memperbaiki atap.

Gaara berjalan dengan cepat menuju tanah pertanian miliknya. Semakin dekat ke tanah pertanian semakin parah juga kerusakan yang terjadi. Detak jantungnya semakin keras, pikirannya dipenuhi kekhawatiran akan nasib tanah pertaniannya.

Gaara terduduk lemas begitu sampai di tanah miliknya. Semua kerja keras yang dilakukan oleh ia dan Jugo hancur tak tersisa. Tunas-tunas muda tercerabut dari tanah dan keadaan tanah pertanian itu sendiri sangat berantakan.

oOoOoOo

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak badai terjadi, keadaan sudah mulai normal kembali. Rumah-rumah yang rusak sudah mulai diperbaiki. Tetapi tidak demikian dengan Gaara, ia masih merasa syok.

"Gaara... sudahlah jangan terus dipikirkan, bukankah kita masih bisa menanam lagi?" Ino memeluk Gaara berusaha menghibur suaminya.

"Tapi darimana aku bisa mendapatkan benih untuk mulai menanam lagi, semua uangku sudah habis untuk masa tanam kemarin."

"Kau bisa memakai uangku. Aku punya sedikit simpanan pemberian dari ayahku. Dan kau jangan menolak dengan alasan bagaimana dengan anak kita nantinya. Semua keperluan untuk anak ini sudah kau siapkan dengan baik jadi kau bisa memakai uang ini untuk membeli benih."

"I-Ino..."

"Kita ini suami istri, semua masalah harus dihadapi bersama. Yakinlah ada hal lain yang membahagiakan sudah menanti kita dibalik musibah ini." Ino menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Gaara dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah akan kugunakan uang ini untuk membeli benih dan memulai lagi dari awal, dan aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya kalau aku sudah mendapatkan hasil dari tanah pertanian ini." Gaara berbisik di telinga Ino.

oOoOoOo

Dengan uangdari Ino akhirnya tanah pertanian itu dapat diolah lagi. Tunas-tunas tanaman sudah bermunculan kembali. Hal ini menggembirakan Gaara, ia berharap semoga tidak ada lagi gangguan sampai saat panen nanti.

Ino pun sudah memasuki saat-saat melahirkan. Saat ini di kediaman keluarga Sabaku terlihat ramai. Shizune sibuk membawa baskom berisi air hangat ke dalam kamar, sementara Gaara hanya bisa menunggu di ruang tamu bersama Jugo. Ia terlihat tegang, candaan Jugo yang berusaha mencairkan suasana tidak berhasil.

Ketegangan Gaara baru berakhir ketika dokter berjalan keluar dari kamar. Dokter itu mengucapkan selamat kepada Gaara bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang ayah dan mempersilakan Gaara untuk masuk menemui Ino dan bayinya.

"Gaara... anak ini mau kau beri nama siapa?" Ino menatap Gaara yang sedang menggendong bayinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama Haru, Sabaku Haru."

oOoOoOo

**The End**

a/n : aaa~ akhirnya jadi juga fict ini. Saya memakai tiga sub tema di sini wind, hope dan new days. Sepertinya agak aneh ya ficnya -_- saya minta reviewnya yaaa XD


End file.
